


dancing through my house (with the ghost of you)

by itsaugust



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pining GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Prom, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Everything, Unrequited Love, Weddings, ignore the title🤫, not a song fic, or is it??? who knows, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaugust/pseuds/itsaugust
Summary: Five times George was jealous of Fundy, and the one time he wasn’t.ORGeorge started to walk home.Ignoring the voice in the back of his head saying that while he smiled at Dream sometimes they never smiled likethat. And that maybe having a crush on Dream wasn’t so ridiculous. And that maybe that angry, protective feeling was... jealousy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 25





	dancing through my house (with the ghost of you)

**Author's Note:**

> Valentines Day + dnf + me = this mess of a fic.   
> Read at your own risk.   
> Good luck.

It all started with a smile. 

Dream, George, Karl, Sapnap,Bad, Skepy, Fundy... pretty much their whole friend group, were all at the park together. They were just sitting on a bench messing around, eating crisps and drinking Fanta.   
George doesn’t even think everyone else noticed. Maybe he wouldn’t have even noticed if he didn’t spend so much time staring at Dream (not in a crush way. In a friend way. Obviously). But he did and so he noticed.   
He noticed as Fundy glanced over at Dream, as Dream glanced back and as suddenly their eyes locked and they _smiled_. Was Dream blushing?!   
A strange feeling bubbled inside Georges chest. It was like... anger? No, that wasn’t right. Protectiveness? No, that didn’t sound right either. Whatever it was, he didn’t like it.   
Dream and Fundy were still smiling and smiling and smiling and they didn’t show any signs of stopping.   
Until George ‘accidentally’ spilt his Fanta all over Fundy’s leg and declared loudly that it was getting late and they should be going home. Everyone agreed (though Dream and Fundy seemed a little reluctant) and they all headed off.   
George waited until everyone was out of seeing distance and then he collapsed back onto the bench as he realised what he had just done.   
_What is_ wrong _with me?! Am I so possessive that I won’t even let two of my friends_ smile _at each other?! I smile at Dream all the time, so do Karl and Sapnap. What’s wrong with Fundy? You’d think I had a_ crush _on him!_  
He laughed a little at that. A crush on Dream?! How ridiculous! Still laughing, and feeling a little bit less guilty, George started to walk home.   
Ignoring the voice in the back of his head saying that while he smiled at Dream sometimes they never smiled like _that_. And that maybe having a crush on Dream wasn’t so ridiculous. And that maybe that angry, protective feeling was... jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this maybe consider leaving kudos?  
> If you didn’t (I don’t blame you :/) maybe consider leaving a comment with some advice/ constructive criticism?
> 
> The next update will probably be out within the next -checks calendar- decade! See you then!!


End file.
